


Respite

by Woodface



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodface/pseuds/Woodface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small break in between multiverse hopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to avesnongrata for the beta.

"You should rest."

America blinks as Kate is suddenly standing in front of her. She didn't even hear her move and she runs a hand across her face. "Someone needs to keep an eye out, princess."

"That doesn't have to be you." Kate frowns, her hands going to her waist and America wonders if she does this to Barton as well.

"No, but it might as well be," America raises an eyebrow and waits, fighting the urge to grin as Kate narrows her eyes at her.

"Why?" Kate gives up and squats down in front of America.

The question is honest and open, and America hates that she can't tell her. Explaining why she can't trust Loki with Billy could change everything, and she's not ready to risk the future. "It's just something I have to do," she says quietly, meeting Kate's eyes and hoping it will be enough.

"You're already doing so much," Kate tilts her head. "We're not going to get anywhere if you drop with exhaustion."

America tenses, and she wants to curse as she realises Kate must have noticed just how much the jumps having been taking from her lately. 

"Why don't you-" Kate grimaces and she pokes America's shoulder in what feels like an accusation. "You're not going to explain it, are you?"

"No." 

It's a relief when Kate finally sits down beside her, letting America look at anything else than her. 

"I'll sit with you for a bit," Kate says, bumping her shoulder against America's.

America just grunts in reply, her hand sweaty where she keeps it fisted against her thigh, waiting for Kate to shift away again, put some distance between them. She never does.

"I won't tell anyone if you sleep," Kate says quietly, just when America had gotten used to the silence again.

"It's not that, princess," America shakes her head stubbornly.

Kate sighs and she brings her knees up, wrapping her arms around them. "You've got to trust us eventually," she gives America a pointed look. "We're trusting you, after all."

"I know." She does, but she doesn't even know where to begin. Relying on people isn't something she's had a lot of practise at. There's worse places to start, though, and she finds herself reaching out, her fingers skimming the small of Kate's back. "I think maybe, I'll rest a little."

"Good," Kate nods and looks away again. America suspects she might even be smiling, but she's not going to think about it as she closes her eyes. She's tired, and not even feeling of Kate settling back against her shoulder is enough to keep America from falling asleep.


End file.
